


"Sometimes distance is the only way to find peace.” straight version

by alexandriaa



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexandriaa/pseuds/alexandriaa
Summary: He is an self centered eccentric egomaniac - sweet sweet sociopath.But yet Zara loved him.Because she saw what all the ladies saw in him, the good part.The part, that you don’t get to know until he decides to like you.Because he is, like the japanese call them, a tsundere. A person who, is at first rather cold or unproachable, before they show off the warmer, friendlier side.Zara loved that. It made her feel special.But he can change people he likes like his moods, meaning, very quickly indeed.And if he decides to hate you again, well, um, God bless you and good luck - you’d better run.He never changed his opinion on Zara.It would always stay the same.A person that loved him so much, and he loved him back, but never in a way Zara wished he would. He never could. It was impossible. And it was weird – he was attracted to many ladies like her, but he never felt any feelings towards her, like if they werent meant to be together.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	"Sometimes distance is the only way to find peace.” straight version

🖤one “Èsto es la imposible”

It was a cold early-March evening in Madrid.  
Zara was anxiously sitting on her chair in her hotel room which she had booked to stay in for a night or two.  
She isnt spanish, she’s from Belgium actually, although speaks spanish fluently, but you can clearly hear her belgish accent when she speaks. She thinks it’s a little embarrassing, since she’s been speaking Spanish for more than ten years. It was not even a day ago when a cashier in a shop asked her if she’s a tourist.  
She tried to kill her with her gaze, and the cashier felt the tension in the air, so she quickly looked down on the money she was handling to her.  
She didn’t want to show the embarrassment (which quickly changed to anger anyway). She indeed gets mad easily, and really mad Zara can cause trouble.

Zara frowns at the memory. It wasn’t pleasent, and she didn’t even know why it was brought back to her. She always wanted to be a perfect leader when around people, because is an introvert, a person, who would always do whatever he wanted.  
But she didn’t have that natural power or dominance like, for example, Andrés.  
He was the reason why she was in Madrid again, actually.  
Madrid is Andrés’ hometown, where he’s lived most of his life (except for his - well, he calls it, “treasure hunting trips” all around the world).  
Zara liked Madrid. It was a nice, rich place full of party animals and loveable people like Andrés.  
Since she’s met Andrés, she liked the city even more.

The thought of Andrés made her smile.  
It feels like she hasn’t really truly smiled by the time he wasn’t in contact with him.  
He would always be busy stealing, or hooking up with random women he’d met, or killing other.  
One of them would become his wife.  
He’s been married five times, five times!  
Unbelievable.  
And Zara was present on every each one of them, watching Andrés saying “yes” to the pretty ladies, kissing them afterwards.  
But it would always end up the same. Him, getting bored of their existence, kicking them out, and these poor souls full of tears running down their faces. Andrés would always hook them up with so much money that they wouldn’t have to work for the rest of their lives.  
But it wouldn’t even cower up the debt of him missing.  
But it’s understandable.  
It’s understandable, because each time he would be listening to the ladies’ reasons why they’d marry him, he would be fantasizing about the after divorce freedom.  
Or maybe he was never capable of loving someone else except himself. Maybe it was just lust, which felt like love, but would quickly disappear.  
Each time.  
He is an self centered eccentric egomaniac - sweet sweet sociopath.  
But yet Zara loved him.  
Because she saw what all the ladies saw in him, the good part.  
The part, that you don’t get to know until he decides to like you.  
Because he is, like the japanese call them, a tsundere. A person who, is at first rather cold or unproachable, before they show off the warmer, friendlier side.  
Zara loved that. It made her feel special.  
But he can change people he likes like his moods, meaning, very quickly indeed.  
And if he decides to hate you again, well, um, God bless you and good luck - you’d better run.  
He never changed his opinion on Zara.  
It would always stay the same.  
A person that loved him so much, and he loved him back, but never in a way Zara wished he would. He never could. It was impossible. And it was weird – he was attracted to many ladies like her, but he never felt any feelings towards her, like if they werent meant to be together.

Zara pours herself another glass of red wine.  
She’s been drinking a lot lately, because it reminded her that she’s about to see him again very soon, and she knew it was gonna hurt this time.  
She hated that.  
She also hate drinjking this much. Many of her friends were telingg her to stop drinking as much, tht shes an addict.

She’s getting emotional.  
She hated that too.  
It made her feel vulnerable.  
Her “Boom, boom, ciao” speech was full of shit.  
Basically hooking up with one of them, and then kicking them out.  
It was cruel and inhumane.  
But she never could love them.  
Her never ending love was for Andrés, Andrés only.  
Many peope told her than shes nothing more than a whore.  
But she didnt care. It was like her addiction. She loved the ups and downs. She loved it. It made her fel alive.  
She thought about Andrés again. The thought of him reminded her the weddings.  
Well, five weddings and a funeral, as she liked to call it.  
She would always ask him: “How many times are you going to this?”  
And he would look at her, and ask: “What?”  
“This.”

She would never get an answer.  
Because Andrés knew that she knew it, and it would be too pain causing to say it out loud.  
Even after those ten years of loving him, she would never get over him.  
The love of her life could never love him back.

She wished tomorrow would never come. Because, well, it will be a goodbye meeting. The last meeting ever, breaking Zara’s heart and character completely.  
And what is once broken can never be fixed.  
But it did.

And well, she woke up with a terrible headache (just like she expected). She ate more than pills than necessary and went to the bathroom, where she washed his face. She looked fine, even after the circumstances.  
It didn’t help the fact what was about to come.  
She tried his best not to think about it. But she did, the whole day, this thought intruding her like an annoying flee.

She ate a not really healthy breakfast, but who cares, if I’ll internally die today, she thought.

She spent the day hanging around the streets in Madrid.  
She went to some luxury stores to buy a dress, because she knew that Andrés is going to look tip top.  
She wanted to impress him.  
He was always so much into fashion, Zara would even think too much for a man, but she respected it. He would say, “Clothes are the first thing that tells a stranger about your personality, and first slight is important.” Probably because Andrés came from a very rich family, at least three times richer than her, and well, Zara wasnt exactly poor.

Thats where Andrés got all that charming and elegance from. Apart his dad, also from the family manners.

Besides, Andrés loved to impress strangers, he was addicted to it.

He chose a rather tight dark blue dress which would point out her whiter skin.  
She would always be white as a wall compared to tanned Andrés.

The rest of the day runned away just as quickly as he she the bottom of a wine last night, until she ended up ringing the bell of Andrés’ door.  
She read the “De Follosa” on his mailbox.  
She quickly put a letter into it, which she wrote yesterday. (Luckily before she got drunk, otherwise it wouldn’t be a pretty reading) Zara hoped Andrés will read it before the final heist.

And then he opened the door, and there he was.  
In a lounge dark black as his cat, that was nuzzling up to his legs.  
A bright smile across his face after he saw Zara.  
She wanted to smile back, but decided to give attention to the cat, because it escaped and was about it run to the dark.  
“Um, Andrés, your cat wants to escape, can I let it?”  
“It’s Cristalino, Lino for short. And yes, you can. He’s a predator like me, he has to kill.” Andrés laughs.  
Zara looks at the cat. The pair of crystal blue eyes looked at her back. He meowed, as he deminded obedience. He wanted to go.  
She quickly pat him and told him “Good luck, Lino.”

Andrés invited her with an euthaistic hug, while Zara gave him a peck on the cheek.  
Andrés purred on that. He knew she was going to do it. She always did that when they met, and an innocent peck would sometimes turn into a whole load of kissing. But that was rare.  
Even that, Zara loved that. Andrés was a brilliant kisser. Way better than her. More practise and ability, she thought.

Andrés went to the living room, Zara followed him.  
Andrés lived in a big, dark house. Zara liked that. She lived in a small mostly grey apartment in Belgium.

Zara sat down.

Andrés walks to the kitchen and asks Zara, “What do you want to drink?”  
The thought of makes Zara want to throw up. So no red wine.  
“White wine.”  
“Excellent choice dear. My favourite.  
“Elegant, like red wine.” Says Andrés, reaching for two glasses.

Andrés sits down as well.  
They talk, they talk a lot.  
They finish a glass.  
Andrés took a very small one, Zara did too, so it doesnt feel weird.  
Zara suggests drinking another one.  
He ignores the suggestion.  
“I actually need your help.”  
“What help?” Zara smirks, even though he knew for sure that its not what he thought of.  
“Picking out an outfit.”  
“You already have a one. And what for?”  
“You’ll see. Wait here.”  
Zara is certain it will be for a date. A date with her. She feels getting more excited than she should.  
Andrés goes up the stairs, and he is soon back in a brown lounge.  
It suits him perfectly.  
He looks way too hot.  
He fixes his sleeves. “How do I look?” He asks.  
“Powerful.” Zara replies, with a strong gaze all over him. “Beautiful.” She adds, making Andrés smile.  
Andrés smile frozens.  
“Zara... for years, you’ve been going on around in circles, feeling this way.  
I think it’s time you’ve moved on.  
“We can move on to more wine, if you like. Shall we have a glass?”  
“No, I’m not drinking any more of that. I’m going to a dinner. With Tatiana (his wife).”  
“Right.”  
Zara feels her heart getting too heavy until its too heavy to carry.  
The betrayal.  
The disappointment.  
After all this time they meet and he decides to go with his “wife” instead.  
He feels hot again.  
But not with lust.  
With a desperate anger.  
“Does she know I’m with you?”  
“Yes, she does.”  
“That explains everything. She never wanted me to be around with you.”  
“Because its clear that you love me more than yourself.”  
“At least I know what it feels like apart from you.”  
It was supposed to be an insult, but it made Andrés smile lightly.  
“You’ll think about me, but... I won’t think about you.”

Zara’s heart skips a beat.

“You dont have to spell it out for me. It’s clear.”  
“Oh, please. Do you think I dont love you? I also feel that what we have between us is extraordinary, unique, wonderful. I know about love, I’ve been married 5 times.”  
“OK.”  
“What I’ve never told you is that... I’ve never felt anything with any of those women remotely similar to what I have with you. Not even close.”

Zara stands up.  
“You and I are soulmates.” He adds.  
Zara gets closer to Andrés.  
“But only 99%.” Andrés laughs. “As you know, I really like other women.”  
His smile frozens again.  
“And you like me too much.”  
“And whats that 1% against 99%?” She asks. “Unless you’re not brave enough to say it out loud.”  
“That 1% is a tiny mitochondrion,” smiling again, “But it defines my desire.”  
“Mitochondrion.”

Zara gets really close to Andrés, deeply gazing into his brown eyes.  
“Where’s your desire?”

While looking at him, she feels even HOTTER. As she feels this dangerous desire crawling down her stomach, she lays both her tips of fingers to the both sides of Andrés cheeks.  
“Here? Where is it?” He keeps gazing. “Dont worry. Relax.”  
Andrés smiles.  
“Dont be afraid.”

Zara looks at him with a gaze full of love once again, until she parts their lips in one.  
She kisses him passionately.  
Andrés kisses her back.

This is all Zara has wished for.  
She grabs his neck from behind and breaks the connection.

She looks at him passionately.  
“Love me. Choose me. You wont regret.”  
She kisses him again.  
“Where is it?”  
She leans to kiss him again but she doesnt. She’s waiting for a response.  
But she doesnt get a one.  
She feels Andrés moving him against the wall. He pushes her a little more than necessary.  
He kisses her with power.  
It wasn’t really a kiss, more like a bite, the kind of that sends electricity all over your body.  
Zara enjoyes the kiss more than he should. She doesnt want this to end.  
She grabs his neck again.  
Andrés puts his hand on his cheek.  
Andrés is now the one to break it first.  
He looks deeply into her soul.  
“Look... I’d give anything to feel the same but... it’s impossible.”

Andrés can clearly see the incredible sadness in her eyes.  
He didn’t want to hurt her.  
But he did.

Zara cries.  
She shows his vulnerable side to the person she trusted more than herself.  
Tears were running down her cheek. It was too much to handle.

“I love you, Zara.” He looks at her. “But my brother is right, we have to part ways. And we have to scrap the plan.” He puts stress on the last sentence.  
“Your son of a bitch brother told you I loved you to break up this house. You’re going to go and make photocopies in that fucking mint.“ Says Zara while Andrés is putting on his coat.  
“You’re hooking onto something that never existed and never will!” Berlin shouts.  
“I have to leave you. It’s... for love. For frienship. For the commitment I have to you. Leave and heal the wound.” He puts on his hat.

“Sometimes distance is the only way to find peace.”

Zara breathes heavily.  
“Farewell, my friend.”  
“I’m sure that one way or another, time will bring us back together.”

He leaves.  
He leaves his own house with Zara in it.  
But frankly, he didn’t care.  
He had to go and be with Tatiana instead.  
It broke Zara’s heart.  
But it was just a drop of water compared to the ocean of pain that Zara is about to experience when the heist begins.  
Andrés isnt going to make it.  
She knew that.

She pours herself a full glass of wine.  
She feels devastated.  
She cant think straight.  
Her whole mind is a huge mess.  
He ruined her. Within five minutes.  
It was the painful truth.

She drinks and drinks until she hits the bottom of the bottle.  
She doesnt care.  
She wants to drown the sadness in the alcohol, but, thats also impossible.

She lays down the couch, still crying.  
She gets wasted. So so wasted that she cant walk straight.  
She cant go back to the hotel, so she stays there.  
Waiting for Andrés to come back.  
But he never did.

He ruined her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for readingg this! PLease please leave a comment down below


End file.
